cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Adams
Brandon Adams (Aged 26 Born January 15th, 1986) is a talent in the CAW Universe and is part of the WGE & URW rosters and also an occasional WGE commentator. Personal Life Brandon Adams was born and raised in Liverpool, England. He committed a number of petty crimes in his teenage years, but later admitted to "seeing the error of his ways". Growing up, he was often described as a rowdy arrogant rulebreaker. Wrestling Games Entertainment Debut Brandon Adams made his WGE debut on WGE Episode 14 - Superstars to defeat Vance Archer. He quickly established himself as a cheating egotistical vain star. He also quickly made friends with fellow wrestlers on the Superstars roster who were equally vain and self-centered, Cody Rhodes and Zack Ryder. Cody Rhodes and Brandon Adams went to the ring on the following episode of Superstars, episode 17, and trash talked the Superstars brand, and some of it's roster, including Finlay, Evan Bourne and The Hunter. Finlay and Bourne came to the ring and fired insults back. They turned to leave, but Rhodes and Adams attacked them in a cowardly move. Later Hunter got interviewed backstage, where Hunter said that he would deal with Brandon. On episode 20, Hunter revealed that Brandon Adams challenged him to a match at Smashing Point , and Hunter accepted. Then Brandon attacked Hunter from behind, sending a message to his opponent. Immediately up next, Brandon was scheduled to face Evan Bourne one on one. However, as he was walking to the ring, he spotted Evan Bourne on top of the stage, but too late, as Bourne dived off the stage onto Brandon Adams to start the match. Brandon defeated Evan Bourne. Brandon Adams was close to being defeated by The Hunter to give Brandon his first loss, but the referee was knocked down, and Zack Ryder ran down the ramp and tossed a steel chair to his friend Brandon Adams, and Adams used the chair on Hunter's skull to win the match and give The Hunter his first loss. Post Smashing Point And Suspension Although Brandon extended his winning streak at Smashing Point, he was defeated by Hunter in a tag team match on the episode 23. On episode 26, Mr McMahon announced a tournament for the new Superstars Championship in which everyone on the Superstars roster was involved. In the first round, Adams defeated Yoshi Tatsu. On the second round of the tournament on WGE Episode 29, Brandon Adams faced Ken Awesome. Adams was close to defeating Ken Awesome, but Ken Awesome wouldn't submit to defeat. Adams got frustrated and went out of the ring to get a steel chair. He was disqualified and repeatedly hit Ken Awesome with a steel chair in a series of unrelenting attacks. Mr McMahon came out and ordered Adams to stop. Brandon would not stop hitting Ken Awesome with the steel chair, and so McMahon suspended Adams indefinitely. Return On WGE Episode 35 - Superstars, Brandon Adams returned with a whole new look. He had ditched the awful looking tights and turned to simple black trunks with a sword and skull design. He returned with a new theme and a whole new set of moves as a mystery opponent to defeat his former rival, The Hunter. It baflled some people, as it was Mr McMahon who suspended Brandon, yet it was Mr McMahon that set up the match. Later on in the night, Brandon Adams confronted his former friend, Zack Ryder, who had turned face since Adams's suspension. After verbally assaulting Ryder, Brandon walked away. On episode 39, Brandon Adams was put in a fatal four way steel cage match with a match for Alex Riley's Superstars Championship at Wrestlemania on the line. Adams was in the match alongside his friend Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and Ted DiBiase. Adams and Rhodes would double team Swagger and DiBiase for most of the match, however Rhodes tried to make an escape to win the match when Brandon's back was turned. Adams turned round to see Rhodes being attacked near the cage wall and Brandon realized that Rhodes had tried to backstab him. With the friendship seemingly over, Brandon and Cody went at it for the remainder of the match to make the match how it should have been, a fatal four way. Eventually, Brandon was able to make an escape over the cage wall to win the match, with an infuriated Rhodes watching Brandon's feet hit the floor. At Wrestlemania, Brandon Adams came up short against Alex Riley in the match for Riley's Superstars title, with a chance to move to Smackdown or Raw on the line as well. Move To Smackdown On the Season 2 premiere of WGE, the second annual WGE draft, Brandon Adams was drafted to Smackdown. After he was announced as one of the draftees, his music hit and he made the way to the ring with a mic. He cut a promo, speaking out against the doubters and the naysayers. He vowed that he would become World Heavyweight Champion, and claiming that 2012 was the year of Brandon Adams. On his Smackdown debut on episode 43, Brandon was booked against another wrestler drafted to the Smackdown brand, Booker T. Brandon defeated Booker cleanly in a very close match, backing up his words at the draft. However on the following episode of Smackdown, episode 46, Adams lost to Rey Mysterio. Ultimate Reckless Wrestling Brandon Adams was not very successful in URW. He debuted at the URW Day Of Reckoning Pre Show, where he lost to Perry Von Vicious in about 20 seconds for the URW Telvision Championship. He also lost a Battle Royal on URW Blood Ep. 6, where the winner would become the # 1 Contender for the URW World Championship. It was hoped that Brandon Adams would do better in URW in the future. Sadly, he would be a failure until the end, as URW would close its doors and Brandon left on a sour note. Wrestling Heaven Brandon Adams made his Wrestling Heaven debut on Episode 45 - Raw in a Battle Royal where the winner would be placed in the Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions Pre-Show Battle Royal. Sadly, Brandon Adams was the first man eliminated from the match. However the next week at WH's Raw Roulette, Brandon managed to defeat Zack Ryder in a blindfold match. This leaves a promising future for Brandon in Wrestling Heaven WTWE In Wrestling Signature Moves: *Drive-By Kick *Pain Train (Canadian Destroyer) *Repeated Kicks to the Chest Finishing Moves: *Ultimate Impaler (Spinning Neckbreaker) (May 2011 - November 2011) *Final Revenger (Back breaker into a spin-out facebuster) (November 2011 - Present) Entrance Themes: *'"Waking The Demon" by Bullet For My Valentine' (1st WGE Theme) *'"California Girls" by Katy Perry '(URW Theme) *"Given Up" by Linkin Park (2nd & Current WGE Theme) Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:Wrestling Games Entertainment Category:Superstars Category:V-WWE Category:V-WWE & V-ECW Category:WTWE